Edonomee
Edonomee is a manor belonging to the Drazhada; Maia Drazhar and Setheris Nelar were relegated here by Varenechibel IV. Plot Maia was sent there with Setheris after his mother's death when he was eight years old and spent seven birthdays there. His birthday was never acknowledged by Setheris or anyone else. Maia was very unhappy at Edonomee and dreamed of escaping, perhaps by finding favor with his father and being brought to court. Maia and Setheris lived in Edonomee until the ''Wisdom of Choharo'' crashed, killing his father and uncles, and he became emperor. Idra Drazhar believes that if his father Nemolis Drazhar had lived to become Emperor, Maia would have been allowed to leave Edonomee. Location Edonomee is located in the Edonara, the marshes of western Thu-Evresar. The name Edonara is a local name; on Imperial maps, the marshes are nameless. The Edonara is foggy and dangerous, filled with vipers and quicksand. The local accent is distinctive. Edonomee used to be a hunting lodge, and is very remote and shabby. The local game is birds, probably either grouse or goose. The manor has a mooring mast for airships to dock. Radiance of Cairado brought Csevet Aisava to Edonomee with the message of the Emperor's death, and carried Maia, Csevet, and Setheris back to the court. In the main hall of Edonomee is a fireplace with an "elaborate and hideous" wrought-iron fire screen shaped like antlers. Setheris once knocked Maia into the screen in a fit of drunken rage. A portrait of Varenechibal IV hangs in the receiving room. This room is where Csevet delivered news of his father's death to Maia. There is an Othasmeire, but it is dank and grimy. Maia's bedroom at Edonomee was cold and musty. His bed was narrow, and sagged. There is a library, but it had few books. There are no saddle horses at Edonomee. Traveling to the Untheileneise Court takes two hours by airship, or four days on the ground (assuming good weather). Calestho, hometown of Telimezh, is twenty miles from Edonomee. People Only a few people lived at Edonomee. Nobles Maia Drazhar was relegated to Edonomee by Varenechibel IV because Varenechibel did not like him or his mother Chenelo Drazharan. Setheris Nelar was relegated to Edonomee by Varenechibel IV for attempting to influence Varenechibel to make him chancelor. At Edonomee, Setheris spent his time corresponding with his wife Hesero Nelaran, tutoring and abusing Maia, and drinking metheglin. Servants Haru is a groundskeeper who does all the outside work. He sleeps like the dead. He knows how to pin marsh vipers and kill them. He rarely spoke directly to Maia, but Maia learned curse words from him. Pelchara serves inside the manor and lives there. He is described as birdlike and inquisitive. He reads blue-backed adventure novels and speculates with Kevo about what Setheris might have been relegated for. Kevo is the cook, and the mother of Aäno and another unnamed daughter. She can sometimes be coaxed into telling stories. She reads blue-backed adventure novels and speculates with Pelchara about what Setheris might have been relegated for. She and her two daughters do not live at Edonomee. Aäno is a housemaid. She is Kevo's daughter, and sometimes sings old ballads. Her voice is sweet. She does not live at Edonomee. Unnamed daughter of Kevo who also is a housemaid. She does not live at Edonomee. Several men sometimes help Haru with the grounds of Edonomee, but they are not named. One of them sometimes suffered from fits. Category:Location